


Various Tales from Tumblr

by ColourShot



Category: Bottom (UK), The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Might update it, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short Fics, if I ever open writing prompts on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourShot/pseuds/ColourShot
Summary: Hello, hello! I thought I'd upload all the fics I'd previously written on tumblr onto to here, none of these are connected in any way. I may update this on the off chance I upload writing on there again (maybe if I'm given writing prompts of some sort).
Relationships: Edward "Eddie" Elizabeth Hitler/Richard "Richie" Richard, Mike (Young Ones)/Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye, Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Birthday Blues (Kind of Reddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if no one at all had come to Richie’s birthday?

Richie had been staring at the door for about an hour before Eddie bothered to check in on him. He'd wheeled himself out there and so far hadn't moved. Eddie was sure he heard Richie talking to _someone_ every so often, as if he was sort of...sending guests away? That didn't seem right but he'd been too lazy to check. Until now. 

"Yes well you can-" Richie stopped mid sentence, noticing Eddie stood in the hallway. He immediately slammed the door (well as quickly as he could considering the whole y'know...wheelchair situation). 

"Turning away the crowds of people coming to the door are you?" Eddie teased. Richie twitched slightly. "Mr Popular, aren't you?" He pushed a bit further. Richie's face was a mixture of sadness and extreme _rage._

"You-" Richie started, before calming his tone of voice. "Look, we're good friends right?" Eddie looked confused but nodded. 

"Yeah I...guess so?"

"Then you won't mind me saying-" Richie inhaled. "-I HATE YOU, I REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE YOU! JUST...GET OUT! GET OUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUCH A BASTARD!!" He exploded. Eddie was somewhat taken aback but he just sighed. 

"Right-o then. I'm going to the pub." Richie's defiant expression crumbled a little, his confidence faltering. He didn't _really_ want to be left all alone on his birthday, no he didn't like that idea one bit...

"Eddie." Eddie turned to face Richie. He looked rather pathetic, all slumped over in the wheelchair, looking a bit defeated. "D-Do you mind staying?" Richie fiddled with his hair nervously. Eddied sighed again, he didn't want to. He really really didn't want to. He didn't really _like_ Richie. Not even on his birthday. So it was all the more puzzling to him when he nodded and began to wheel Richie back into the flat.

Richie stayed mercifully quiet for the rest of the night, choosing to sit and watch the tv without much fuss. It was almost as if he'd become very aware of his own complete lack of popularity.

Though Eddie was sure he'd be back to normal by morning.


	2. You’re embarrassingly drunk (Reddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is agonising over some thoughts and Eddie certainly isn’t helping them by staggering home, blind drunk.

It had all started with those names. Those fucking pet names. What had Eddie been thinking? "Darling" and "Dreamboat"...it had to be a joke. A trick. Yes! A joke to tease him and make his head swim terribly (just as it was doing right now). Though Richie was _quite_ sure that such a fantastically funny joke wasn't meant to be making him feel how he did...

Richie stuck his hand in the sink, still agonising over _Eddie_ and his less than heterosexual thoughts. He absent mindlessly scrubbed one of the dishes, his thoughts were much too far away for him to be doing anything close to a good job of cleaning. He _couldn't_ like Eddie like that. No...he was just desperate! Yes that was it! He just needed a good shag and in his utter desperation, his brain had started focusing on the most convenient person... God was he really _that_ desperate that he'd started fantasizing about his friend? Richie was pathetic in pretty much every single way (and deep down he knew it) but even _this_ felt like a new low for him. But he couldn't stand the idea of the other option...not at all. In fact he hadn't even begun to think about that time in the bar with the spray...that made his stomach turn. Richie was sure Eddie had been drunk but- The door banging open pulled Richie out of his thoughts. 

"Hello Richie!" Eddie greeted cheerfully. Ah, he must be drunk (drunker than usual). Richie spun around, maybe quicker than he indented, flinging dish soap foam everywhere. Eddie had gone all stupid and cross eyed again, he was just managing to stand up. Richie ignored his greeting and went straight to lecturing him. 

"Now, you know when I want you home by, this is utterly ridiculous-" He was cut off by Eddie pulling him into a drunken embrace. Richie almost squeaked when he felt Eddie pressed up against him, their noses almost touching.

"Oh Richiee'' Eddie slurred, he must have been _much_ drunker than Richie first thought. This really was reminding him _way_ too much of the bar scenario. Except they were closer. Much closer. "That's a ssmashing apron you've got onn '' ' _Damn bastard is stealing MY pick up line...well almost._ ' Richie squirmed under Eddie's piercing (although rather cross eyed) gaze. 

" _Ooooh Eddie_ " He exhaled before he could stop himself. He couldn't help it, Eddie's hands had managed to snake their way to his waist and _just_ that amount of contact was making him shiver. What? Told you he was desperate. Richie tried to shake the almost intoxicatingly good feeling of Eddie's hands on his body. He needed the man off him now. Before this went anywhere they couldn't come back from. _But god he didn't want it to end…_

Richie managed to push Eddie away (quite the feat considering he was basically dead weight at this point, Eddie wasn't holding his own ground). "You're embarrassingly drunk." Richie said with an air of completely unearned superiority despite the fact he was _very_ much involved with the embarrassing activities. Eddie murmured something, perhaps an objection but it was honestly hard to tell. He was pretty out of it. Richie dragged the man to the couch (no way he was attempting the stairs) and pushed him onto it. Not exactly gently but Richie wasn't known for being too gentle. Especially not when he was handling the body of his dear friend who'd very-nearly-kissed-him (or more) and oh god...

Eddie fell asleep mercifully quickly but Richie couldn't sleep. Not at all. He'd considered knocking himself out but with Eddie out of commission, it was rather hard. Richie wasn't _quite_ at the point of being brave enough to hit himself in the head. Although as the hours passed and as those memories kept replaying in his head, the thought became all the more appealing.

It wasn't how Eddie acted when he was drunk that was making Richie's head spin. At least he _had_ the excuse of being drunk. No, what got to Richie is that he had been completely and utterly sober throughout it all. Any feelings he had just felt could not be hurried away with the excuse of a good night's drinking. No, Richie had been sober and that thought alone made him want to pass out.


	3. Tears falling down at the party (CoolPye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil had _not_ been enjoying this party.
> 
> (Based off the song Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber).

Mike supposed this party had been going quite well...that was up until his new "girlfriend" had disappeared on him. Sure, Rick had thoroughly embarrassed himself on several occasions but that was nothing new. Still, this pumpkin wasn't great company. Mike decided to head downstairs, just in time to happen upon Neil getting accosted by a few of (probably) Vyv's punk friends. Mike largely ignored this, Neil got in trouble enough that it wasn't really anything too interesting. No, he'd much rather focus on finding a replacement for his earlier date. He felt only _slightly_ guilty striding pass the now on-the-floor hippie.

"KILL THE HIPPIE" Mike cringed, he'd only _just_ struck up conversation with another woman before he heard that. He couldn't help but look, look at Neil trying to desperately protect his head from the kicks that were directed his way. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly felt _quite_ dry. 

"Do you know him?" Mike turned back, the woman was nodding in Neil's direction. 

"Oh, yeah" Mike admitted. The woman looked at him expectantly, as if to say _"Go on, help your friend._ " Mike nodded " _Oh, yeah…_ " He repeated. He turned to leave, looking back at her for a final push before wading through the now quite rowdy group of people. That shout seemingly sparked something and now quite a few fights had broken out. Mike sighed, if he was lucky, he'd find Neil alone. He wasn't sure how he'd take on those punks. ' _Razor sharp wit isn't always the best weapon._ ' He'd thought (though knowing Mike, he was more likely to confuse than anything else). Thankfully Mike _was_ lucky, the punks had largely moved on, delivering a few final blows before joining in on the rest of the fights. Neil just lay there, groaning. 

" **What has got you distraught?** " Mike supposed he didn't really have to ask, Neil was announcing what was wrong to anyone who bothered to listen, as he so often did.

" **It's negative attention at best** " Neil said, clutching various parts of himself. A few (mostly) silent tears escaped him. Mike swallowed again, feeling that earlier guilt come crawling back- much stronger this time. Mike wasn't exactly hot on this whole feeling guilty thing so he stuck out his hand, offering it to Neil. He was doing this _strictly_ to make himself feel better, that was all (well that's what he told himself at least). Neil didn't take it at first, Mike wasn't sure he'd _actually_ noticed the offer of help, it wasn't something he got a lot. 

"Come on, Neil." He encouraged. Neil finally looked up, reaching up to take his hand before letting out a rather pathetic sob. 

"Ouch, it hurts" He whined. Mike just nodded before attempting to pull Neil up. He did so, albeit rather clumsily. Neil wasn't exactly light and he was also twice Mike's size. As Neil draped himself over his shoulder, Mike did wish someone else had bothered to help him.

" **I can't be the only one who hears you…** " He whispered to himself. Neil didn't notice (or chose to ignore it) and instead began babbling about how this really was _so_ unfair and why oh why did everyone hate him. Mike felt like leaving right then and there but he'd already come this far. It would have been unnecessarily cruel to leave the hippie now. _Even_ if he was beginning to become quite heavy, Mike wasn't sure how much longer he could support Neil...

"Do ya mind-" Mike started, already breathing quite heavily. "-mind supporting yourself a little more?" Neil looked down at him, seemingly unaware of how much he really was leaning on the man.

"Oh! Sorry man, like, of course I can." He straightened up slightly (not before wincing at the pain) and Mike could breathe again. 

"Thanks" He wheezed. For someone who seemed to eat strictly lentils, Neil was pretty solid.

* *  
As far as Neil was concerned, this party had been terrible. The whole night had been. Even his friends had been bullied by Rick. He was _not_ having a good time. By the time he was getting assaulted by a group of overzealous punks, he'd really had it. His saviour had arrived in a form he'd never expect though. Mike. And even after he'd helped him up and dusted him off, he seemed reluctant to leave. In fact Vyvyan had remarked that it was odd how Mike just seemed to hover by the hippies' side for the rest of the night. And how Neil was smiling more than usual. 

Maybe the party wasn't as terrible as Neil had first thought.


	4. Bite me (Reddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wasn’t awfully knowledgeable about vampires but he did wish he had known a _little_ more about them. Might have avoided a whole lot of awkwardness that way.

Richie was worried about Eddie. He hadn't been eating, settling for just drinking instead and he'd been spending every day inside...although that was pretty normal. Richie wasn't actually sure why he was worried, not much had changed. Maybe it was because of that bat bite. Eddie had refused to go to the doctor for it (which didn't surprise Richie, Eddie wasn't known for taking care of himself). Richie was sure he was being silly but when Eddie barked at him to keep that curtain closed for the 10th time that day, he did begin to wonder...

"Eddie" Richie sat next to Eddie. The man didn't look up, he was fixated on the tv. "Eddie-" Richie started again, placing a hand on his arm. "-You haven't been eating at all, you must be hungry!" Eddie finally looked at him and god he looked pale. ' _Bastard must be malnourished_ ' Richie hated that he was fussing over Eddie so much.

"Nah I'm fine." Eddie tried to wave him away. Richie pouted. 

"Eddiee" He whined, god he felt a bit poofy making such a big deal of this but...he did worry. Eddie scowled at him and as he did, Richie saw a little into his mouth. ' _Were those fangs?_ ' He shook his head. No way… _but oh his curiosity got the better of him…_

That's how Richie found himself trying to pry Eddie's mouth open. He had barely even realised what he was doing before Eddie was trying to push him off. 

"Getoff" Eddie practically hissed. Richie didn't stop, he had to know. Although if he was wrong...how was he going to explain himself? "What are you even trying to do?" Eddie sighed, he was getting tired of trying to push the git off him. 

"Show me your teeth!" Richie whined again. Eddie immediately went slack...that was interesting. To Richie's surprise, Eddie opened his mouth, displaying just what he had suspected. A set of fangs…

"What the hell are those!" Richie jumped back. Eddie just grimaced. 

"What do you think?"

"Well yes but...I meant what are they doing there? Where did they come from?" Richie spluttered. Eddie sighed again, already tired of this.

"I dunno. I _was_ bitten by a bat so..."

"A-Are you _seriously_ implying you're-"

"A vampire! Oh yes, Richie, I'm a vampire!" Eddie was being overdramatic again and it only made Richie frown more. 

"Be serious!" He lightly tapped Eddie on the arm. "Are you not...you know..."

"What?"

"Well...you know...do you have a _thirst_ for blood?" Richie asked, already nervously playing with his hair. ' _What if he was going to try and suck out my blood? **MY** blood!_' Eddie just looked at him incredulously. 

"Bloody hell, I'm not about to pounce on you. Calm down." Eddie's stomach growling didn't really back up his point. " _I am damn hungry though._ " He began to eye Richie up and down, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea...

"Eddie, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Help your old pal out-"

"NO!"

"Oh come on, mate. Help your dear friend." Eddie was looking at Richie, a little too hungrily for his liking.

"Eddie, you are _not_ drinking MY blood. It's ridiculous you'd even suggest such a thing, god-" Richie began rambling. Eddie just huffed and went back to sulking. Not before Richie got a glance at Eddie's arm, that stopped him mid sentence. Two little puncture marks were dotted on his arm. "Eddie...did you?-"

"Yes." He snapped, looking down and then back up at Richie. 

"But you can't drink your own-"

"YES thank you, I found that out quite quickly." Richie hesitated, not really sure what else to say. He certainly didn't want to give up any of his precious blood but he wasn't exactly hot on the idea of Eddie starving to death (or the other rather nasty option of "collecting" blood from strangers...although...no he’d think about it another time) Now he had to focus on helping out at this moment.

"Oh go on." Richie sighed, rolling up his sleeve and sticking out his arm. 

"You...you really mean it?"

"Yes."

"OH thank you my old matey!" Richie just closed his eyes, preferring not to watch this happen. He supposed it was a little like all those blood transfusions he'd had (although he'd never actually _given_ away his blood before...)

"Yes well, just be lucky I'm such a wonderful friend-"

"I recommend prepping yourself"

"-I don't know what you'd do without m- What? Prepping myself for w- OH BLOODY HELL!" Richie exclaimed, feeling Eddies newly acquired fangs sink into him. He was surprised at how easily they punctured his skin...actually he didn't much enjoy thinking about that. He winced, feeling the warm pooling of blood before that sensation was quickly dulled...by Eddie's mouth. Oh dear, oh god, that was new. Richie dared to open one eye. Seeing Eddie drinking from him like a juice box was enough to make his head spin. Or maybe it was the blood loss..."Alright, ALRIGHT!" Richie tried to shove Eddie off him. "You've had enough!" Eddie reluctantly drew away, wiping his chin. Richie cringed watching his _own_ blood stain the man's teeth. 

"Thanks" Eddie grunted, turning back to the tv. ' _”Thanks"? That's all?_ ' Richie decided against provoking his now-vampire-flatmate and instead focused on treating the bite.

"Hold on..does this mean I'm a vampire now?" Richie hadn't really thought that part through. Eddie just stared at him. 

"What?"

"Well...you know, you bit me"

"Yeah but it has to be on the neck!" Eddie confidently said. Richie looked confused. 

"Really...?"

"Uh-" Eddie thought for a few seconds "-Yes, yes of course. Do you know nothing about vampires? Bite is always on their necks, isn't it?"

"Well you know more than me, that's for sure." Richie exhaled, hands on his hips.

"Yup. They have great luck with birds as well" Now _that_ got Richie's attention. 

"They do?"

"Yes, honestly how do you know so little?" 

"Well..I'm not some kind of… _nerd_ who knows all this about vampires." Richie shot back before sitting down, very much contemplating this "nerdy" information. Eddie rolled his eyes and _tried_ to go back to watching his tv program. "How much luck?"

"Oh quite a lot." Eddie didn't bother looking up. Richie thought for a little while longer. Now how desperate was he exactly? ' _VERY, very desperate_ ' Surely not enough to consider becoming a vampire just to up his chances of getting a shag? ' _Yes, yes yes, a thousand times yes-_ '

"Oh, Eddie?" Richie tried to sound as...inconspicuous as possible. 

"Hm?" He didn't look away from the tv. Richie hesitantly sat next to him, hearing Eddie preemptively sigh. 

"Eddie!" _'Pay attention to me you bastard'_

" _Bloodyhell-_ WHAT?" Eddie was about to totally give up on watching tv, he'd been interrupted one too many times.

“Do you think you could…” Richie was really not sure how to ask ‘ _Come over here and bite me on the neck, I’m sure you’re just jumping at the chance to._ ’ Richie didn’t have to say much, his body language gave enough away. Eddie’s mouth hung open. 

“You are not seriously asking me to-”

“Yes!”

“...Kinky.” 

“What? How am _I_ kinky?”

“You want _me_ to bite you on the neck, how is that not kinky?”

“Oh for god's sake Eddie, that was the furthest thing from my mind. Think of it as…” How was he going to convince him? “As payback for letting you drink my blood. You owe me, you know.” Eddie mumbled something about “ _Well I wouldn’t have bloody done so if I had known you were going to hold that over my head._ ” But he relented.

“Fine.” A chance to injure Richie, no matter how weird, was as good a reason as any (yes that was how Eddie was _choosing_ to think of this). Richie looked a little too pleased about that response, Eddie tried not to notice that. 

“Well...where do you want me?” 

“Couch should be fine” Now that Eddie was thinking about it, he wasn’t sure how he was actually going to do this. Richie was looking up at him rather...expectantly. God did he have to? He wasn’t sure if Richie _knew_ what he was doing (it was unlikely) but it was certainly making this task harder. They ended up in an almost straddling position (with much struggle as they were both trying to avoid as much contact as possible and neither of them were exactly experienced in this area. Whatever _this_ area actually was). Only as their noses were almost touching did they both realise how odd this really was. They were trying to search for _very_ hetrosexual reasons for it (and failing to their horror). “Er...hello matey?” Eddie finally said.

“Well...yes, yes hello, get a move on.” Richie wanted this over as soon as possible (or at least he felt like he _should_ ). Eddie nodded, drawing back to get his bearings a little and then leaning in…

Richie decided to close his eyes again. Not from fear like last time but...he just wasn’t sure he could keep pretending he was hetrosexual if he looked. He prepared to wince in pain, feeling Eddie’s breath on his neck told him he was about to _hurt._ But it didn’t come. Or at least not in the intensity he expected. It was much gentler, ‘ _Jesus why is he being gentle?!_ ’ Richie almost wished Eddie _was_ trying to tear his throat out but he wasn’t. In fact, he could feel Eddie...sucking on his neck? Hey! Hold on- “OH no way, you’re not getting anymore blood out of me buster!” Richie swatted him away. Eddie drew back, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

“ _I wasn’t trying to._ ” He sounded embarrassed. Before Richie had any time to react, Eddie had run out the door and was very likely making a beeline for the pub. Richie was _not_ about follow him. Instead he just sat in a sort of stunned silence, wondering how the bloody hell they were going to deal with this in the morning. 

* *

It seemed Eddie had mostly forgotten about the whole incident and Richie wasn’t going to bring it up. At the very least, Eddie wasn’t talking about it. Anyway, Richie had other things to worry about. Like his very new, very sharp fangs and complete lack of appetite for any normal food. 

“God this all tastes like utter crap.” Richie whined, referring to the breakfast he’d cooked.

“What’s new?” Eddie didn’t look up from his paper. Richie sighed. 

“Oh I suppose you’re right but I at least make an attempt to eat it most days…” He leant on one of his arms, sighing again. A sigh that Eddie knew meant “ _I’m completely and utterly bored, something better happen soon or I’ll make a big fuss and get all depressed._ ” Eddie ignored it. “Hold on...does this whole thing mean I’m- we’re immortal now?” It was the first time they’d talked about the vampire thing all morning. 

“Oh...yes.” Eddie shifted uncomfortably, he’d neglected to consider that he was now stuck with Richie for the rest of his (now) very long life. 

“Oh.” Richie didn’t know what else to say and they sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Still-” Eddie got up, clearing his plate. “-Means there is plenty of time for snagging a bird.” He transitioned to the living room, thinking maybe today he’d be lucky enough to get some damn peace.

“Ah yes.” Richie nodded. That _had_ been the whole point of this thing. Though as Richie rubbed his neck, being reminded of Eddie and… _well yes,_ he was unsure if that was actually what he wanted anymore...

* *  
Of course if the two gits really knew anything about vampires, they’d know that neck biting was in fact _not_ a required part of the process.


	5. We’re not angry (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil hasn’t been feeling too good and it certainly _wasn’t_ in his plans to be found mid breakdown by his housemates.
> 
> (Trigger Warning for: themes of suicide, drugs and a very brief mention of self harm in this one).

" **NEIL** " A well aimed bottle found it's target perfectly. That target being a certain sulky hippies head. Neil barely had time to react before another bottle whizzed past him, _just_ missing. "NEIL!!" Vyvyan barked again. Neil reluctantly turned around. 

"What?" He wasn't in the mood for this (honestly when was he ever in the mood for anything?). Vyvyan hadn't seemed to have gotten that far in the thought and just shrugged. Neil let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to focus on making himself tea, trying to ignore the growing depression that was coming over him. He assumed the guys were just trying to hassle him and bring him down even more. He wasn't totally wrong, they _were_ trying to hassle him but not exactly for the reasons he may have thought. They were worried about him, in their own weird way. Neil had been mercifully quiet for a few days, in fact he hadn't properly complained all day. They'd been enjoying it so far (Rick more than anyone had been _loving_ it) but they couldn't deny that it was beginning to become...weird. Everyone in the house had a part to play (whether they realised it or not) and Neil was _not_ playing his part. It was unsettling the rest of the housemates.

"I'm, like, going to my room." Neil had finished making himself tea and now wanted to be alone. He had...other things to do. He waved quietly to his roommates and trudged upstairs. Any other day he would have made a big song and dance about how he was leaving to probably off himself but he suddenly didn't feel like doing that anymore. In fact the worse he began to feel, the less he wanted to perform it. So he'd gone quiet about it. Not that anyone would have noticed or cared - that's what he _assumed_ at least.

Vyvyan nonchalantly waved back (if Neil had been in any other headspace, he would have noted that as extremely odd) before getting a slight elbow in the ribs from Mike - reminding him that perhaps throwing objects at Neil was not the greatest way to show concern.

Vyvyan grunted and said something about " _well then you **shouldn't** have asked me to help then!_" Mike didn't listen, he was too focused on the mystery of why Neil had suddenly shut up. It wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd be concerned about, in fact considering how they treated him, it should have been cause for celebration. But it wasn't. Mike just couldn't shake the pit of worry that had begun to form in his stomach. He knew the others felt similarly even if they were trying to hide it. 

Neil on the other hand was incredibly unaware that anyone cared in the slightest. You couldn't exactly blame him, he didn't have any evidence to support that anyone actually did. In fact he was focusing on the exact opposite, every activity he attempted to distract himself was pierced with those thoughts playing on loop. A constant drum of how much everyone around him utterly despised his very existence, it was becoming unbearable and making his head hurt. So that's how he found himself curled up on his bed, trying to quieten the sobs that racked his frame. His head hadn't stopped hurting, in fact it just pounded worse. The cocktail of drugs he'd taken in an attempt to quieten that deafeningly harsh voice inside hadn't worked, it'd only made him feel foggier. So foggy in fact that he took no notice of Rick's attempts to get him to open the door.

"Neil!! Open this ruddy door rwight now!!" Rick was _trying_ to be considerate, he could have just broken the door down. Bloody hell! Why had they sent him to comfort Neil? Well he actually knew perfectly well why, Vyvyan had flat out refused to deal with – in his words – "any of that girly emotion stuff." Mike seemed reluctant as well but reassured Rick he'd help out if he was really needed. Just brilliant. Really really brilliant.

Rick didn't even care about the dumb hippie, he was an ugly mopey bastard, he **did not** blummin' well _care_ about him at all! So Rick hated that he felt something akin to worry begin to tug at him the longer that door stayed closed. He was beginning to become tired of this, he felt like just bursting into the room. Neil's lock was worn down enough - thanks mostly to Vyvyan breaking into his room to torment him - that it wouldn't be much effort to just...force his way in there. "I'm going to count to three and then I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!" Still no response. "Three...two" Rick was sticking to his promise. "ONE!-" Nothing, again. "RWIGHT!!" Rick huffed before slamming himself into the door, perhaps more roughly than intended. He was surprised he didn't accidently break the door at the ease of which it burst open. 

"I suppose you think it's rweally funny to just leave me out there with absolutely no response-" Rick began his normal spiel before he felt the air knocked out of his lungs. That earlier feeling of worry had morphed into full on gut churning horror as the poet laid his eyes on the trembling hippie. Any smug remarks that would have normally left his mouth were quickly abandoned. In fact Rick couldn't bring himself to say anything, any words stuck in his throat. All he could do was stare. Neil had gone horribly pale and was shaking far too much. Despite what you might think, Rick was unsure if he'd actually seen Neil in _such_ a state before. Judging by the angry red marks littering Neil's arms and the empty bags of _whatever the fuck_ surrounding him, he was seriously not okay. And Rick had no idea what to do. He felt himself begin to dumbly stumble backwards, uselessly covering his mouth. As much as the poet talked himself up, he suddenly felt pretty pathetic. He felt the exact opposite of strong and anarchic, he actually felt as if he was about to pass out.

" _Mike, I-I need to get Mike…_ " Rick tried to get himself to move, his legs had turned to complete jelly. Why oh why had he turned into an utter coward? His saving grace came in the form of orange haired punk who had decided that Rick really had been taking _way_ too long. 

"What the bloody hell have you been doing up here? You poof!" Vyvyan announced his presence, thundering up the stairs. He was about to make a very clever joke about Rick and Neil before catching a glimpse of Rick. He'd gone completely white and was shaking like a girl. "Did ya see Neil naked or something?" Vyvyan asked gruffly. Rick barely even registered that comment and just weakly pointed into the direction of Neil's bedroom. Vyvyan felt a very _slight_ twinge of unease. It wasn't like the spotty twat to look so utterly horrified (although maybe concerning Neil and anything in his bedroom, it was). Still, Vyvyan sensed something wasn't _quite_ right. That was confirmed just from one look inside Neil's room. The hippie hadn't moved, in fact he seemed to have gotten worse. Vyvyan suddenly felt a whole lot less clever for his earlier comment (no he was NOT feeling guilty, that was girly and he was _not_ girly). "I'll...get Mike." was all he said before rushing downstairs. 

Neil became suddenly aware that he was no longer alone. Or at least slightly aware. His head was an absolute mess and couldn't quite tell what was going on. He _did_ however, know that the idea of any of the housemates catching him in this state was the absolute last thing he wanted. He audibly whined at the thought of it, much to Rick's surprise (and begrudging relief, the hippie was still alive). Neil only began to panic more at the sound of voices above him, so much so that he tried to fight off the (mostly) imagined threat.

" _Neil…_ " That was Mike's voice. Neil didn't respond and continued to weakly flail his arms, his fist only very loosely connecting with his housemates who seemed undeterred.

"Neil" It was louder this time, harsher, must have been Vyvyan. Neil didn't -or more accurately- couldn't respond. His mouth was refusing to work and his head was still a fuzzy mess. Despite that, he managed to pick up on a slight sniffling sound followed by a quiet " _Ruddy hell-_ "

Rick was surprised by himself, here he was getting all teary over the shivering and sweaty figure of his least favourite housemate (least favourite felt like a light term for it - utterly despised was more accurate). He felt bloody lucky that no one bothered to comment on it, he'd have vehemently denied it if they had. Mike was much too focused on actually trying to help and Vyvyan was following suit, if a little clumsily (he wasn't used to being all nice and helpful). 

"Neil!" Mike's tone was firm but kind. "You're going to be okay" _Mike hoped._ "We're here..." Mike trailed off, looking to the others for some sort of support. For the first time in a long time, the cool person was actually sweating. They both nodded before realising that maybe Neil wasn't in a state to notice silent affirmation. Vyvyan grunted, albeit it softer than usual before throwing in a "Yeah." He didn't sound like he was trying awfully hard but for anyone who knew Vyvyan, he was being far gentler than normal. Rick didn't really trust himself to speak, he was still feeling a worryingly large amount of _feelings_ and the last thing he wanted to do was become a sentimental mess in front of _Neil._ No matter how out of it he was. Rick settled on cautiously squeezing Neil on the arm, a sort of _yes alright I'm here for you as well._

" _I-I'm sorry, guys._ " Neil croaked out, that was the first sentence Neil had spoken for what must have been a few hours. The room fell deathly silent. " _P-Please don't be, like, angry at me, okay?_ " Neil sounded scarily weak and yet the thing he was most worried about was pissing off his housemates. An unpleasant feeling of guilt settled itself in each of their guts. Rick almost wanted to laugh, why was the stupid idiot so worried about that? He was the one looking near death!! ' _Probably because you treat him so terribly, you bastard-_ ' Rick shook his head, mentally telling his conscience to _shut up._ Mike was the first (and only one) to reassure him. 

" _We aren't angry._ " That was all he said and it seemed to calm Neil _enough._ He went quiet again, save for the odd cry or groan. 

**  
None of the guys seemed keen to leave Neil's side, even after Vyvyan had reassured them that Neil would be okay - that he just needed to get whatever he'd consumed out of his system. You couldn't exactly blame them for that, trusting Vyv and his medical knowledge seemed like a shaky idea at best (even if he was actually right this time). They settled on the idea of taking shifts, surprisingly Rick spent the most amount of time with him. Maybe it was because he was feeling guilty but if you asked him, he would have told you it was just because Neil made for a good listener. Someone who physically couldn't get up and walk out once Rick started reading out his extremely long winded poetry. Though if you listened in on Rick's shifts, there was a distinct _lack_ of poetry reading. 

After the whole horrible ordeal was over, after Neil's shaking had slowed and he'd thrown up more times than he could count, after Vyvyan's (mostly) silent but strangely comforting presence, after Mike had regaled tales of his various expeditions in love and Rick's surprisingly subdued stay, Neil began to think that maybe a few people did really care about his presence after all...


	6. Cup (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebrations are brought to a grinding halt when a cup is broken. By Vyvyan. Which doesn’t seem out of place. They soon find out this is much more than _just a cup._
> 
> (Mild Trigger Warning for: Kind of implied past abuse and a panic attack).

Neil was happy for once. It was his birthday and his friends were actually celebrating it. If he had stopped to think about it too much, he might have thought it odd but the dynamic in their house had changed ever so slightly. It wasn't calmer by any means, there was still a good chance that Vyv would stick your head through a wall at any given moment but there was a silent understanding that they were there for each other - if they really needed it.

And thank god for that.

Vyvyan had been helping setting the table (something that surprised everyone), in fact he'd insisted on doing so. He'd been making a mighty effort to be kind on Neil's birthday, only playfully scaring the man so bad that he'd fallen down the stairs and almost broken an arm. Still, Neil couldn't complain (and that was what he was best at), Vyvyan had undergone quite the personality switch overnight. Which is why what came next was all the more jarring.

"FUCK" A loud crash and swear punctuated Neil's rumination. He immediately looked up, eyes landing on Vyvyan standing over a (presumably) dropped cup. The noise had jolted Rick into alertness, even Mike had looked over (although seemingly unbothered). Neil immediately rushed forward, assuming he'd be the one clearing it up. He mumbled a quiet "Heavy, even on, like, my birthday?" before bending down to pick up the pieces. He didn't however expect the small whimper that left Vyvyan as he moved towards him. Neil cocked his head up at him, hardly believing his ears. Vyvyan had stepped back, face going white and an awful shaking had begun to take over.

"Vyv?" Neil questioned. Vyvyan didn't answer, seemingly too panicked to say anything. "Vyvyan?" He tried again. Still nothing. Until...

"Fuck." Well that was something. It was quickly followed by a few more swears, all in quick succession - each one more panicked than the last.

"Vyv, it's just a cup, man." Neil moved towards him, reaching out. Vyvyan practically jumped away.

"NO!" Vyvyan exclaimed, perhaps a little harsher than intended. "No, no, you don't understand. I was trying to be all nice and-" He exhaled shakily. "-And I messed it all up like a fucking idiot." He punctuated the "idiot" with such venom that Neil realised this was not just a cup to him. Neil's expression changed to that of concern.

"I...I swear it's okay. You didn't mess anything up, right?" Neil kind of kicked some of the broken shards away to illustrate his point, even throwing in an attempt at a smile. Vyvyan remained unconvinced, his shaking hadn't stopped. "Vyv, you break things all the time, what's different about this time?" That had not been the correct thing to say, Vyvyan's face darkened. 

"YOU don't understand! I was trying this time, really trying and I still can't manage to get it right-" Vyv's voice went up a few notches, perhaps unintentionally. He looked a sight, yelling while simultaneously shaking like a leaf. 

"Vyv..."

"NO, Neil, you don't-"

"Vyvyan!" The hippie never raised his voice. At any other time, this would have been enough to shock the punk into shutting up but this was not a normal situation. He just continued to rant, only becoming more panicked by the second. Rick and Mike were looking on in disbelief, not daring to make a comment. They hadn't seen the punk look anything close to vulnerable before.

"Vyvyan. Listen to me" Neil said firmly, trying to get his attention. It wasn't working. " _Oh floppy disks…_ VYVYAN!" Vyv stopped, looking if anything, more afraid - a few tears collecting in his eyes. Neil immediately felt guilty for yelling. "I'm...not angry at you for, like, dropping a cup. I promise." Neil said, much softer this time. Vyvyan's brow furrowed, seemingly unable to fathom someone not being terribly angry at him for this kind of thing.

"You're...not?" He managed to croak out after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course not, man." Neil swore he could hear the gears turning in the punks head, mulling this piece of information over. Neil didn't want to consider _why_ Vyvyan needed to process that, let alone hear it in the first place but if it helped his friend - he wouldn't argue with it. He tried to slowly approach Vyvyan again, watching fear flit across his features briefly. 

"I won't like...come near you if you don't want me to, man. I just want to help." Neil may have looked like he was handling this well but truth be told, he could hear his own heart beating in his ears. There wasn't anything stopping Vyvyan from reacting violently...Neil had never dealt with _scared_ Vyv before. But Vyvyan didn't react with violence, more the opposite, those earlier few tears now turning into a cascade. Well that had been the _last_ thing Neil had wanted to do, god he wasn't very good at this whole comfort thing, what he?

Vyvyan on the other hand, wasn't much focused on Neil worrying about his comforting skills. As he stood there, fists clenched, hot tears running down his burning cheeks and a messy mixture of anger and fear contorting his features - he became keenly aware that everyone's eyes were on him. That they were all staring, holding their breath, terrified that he'd lash out at any second. _By god, couldn't they tell that he was utterly terrified as well?_ He hated that he couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him and as his teeth sunk into wobbling lips - he was reminded of how pathetic he felt (and must have looked). It didn't help that Neil was looking at him with such pity in his eyes, it made Vyvyan feel like being violently ill. _Please for the love of god, do something you bastard, help me - just stop staring-_

Neil granted his wish, although unknowingly. Vyvyan felt Neil lightly touch him on the arm, perhaps to try and comfort him. That was enough to make his skin crawl and without thinking he grabbed the hippies arm, pushing it away. Neil didn't react, he just silently stared at Vyvyan. That look of pity had been replaced by... concern and his usual mopey expression had become softer - albeit still sad. Neil wasn't angry at him, hell he didn't even look scared of Vyvyan. He just looked like he _cared._

And Vyvyan felt a little of his inner defences crumble at that. 

He relaxed his grip on Neil's arm, hardly realising how harshly he'd been holding it - although the hippie hadn't complained. Watching Vyvyan soften slightly made Neil do something he'd never thought he'd do.

He hugged Vyvyan.

And Vyvyan didn't push him away. 

Neil wasn't confident in too many of his skills, even cooking and cleaning (which was his main job and _still_ he wasn't too sure about that). However, he knew he was a good hugger. Vyvyan seemed to agree in some way because as his arms transitioned from hanging limply by his side to embracing Neil back, he could feel how much the punk had needed one. Vyvyan wasn't a loud crier so the only noise that punctuated the air was a few soft sniffles as he buried his head in Neil's shirt. No one said anything, no one _could_ say anything. Neil didn't even complain about Vyvyan’s studded forehead poking into him. 

It was only when Vyvyan let go did everyone seem to regain their ability to speak. 

"U-Um-" Rick piped up, Vyvyan could hear his voice wavering. He looked up, over at the poet, noticing that he'd gotten all teary. _Bloody hell._ "I was wondering if y-you'd like to watch Bastard Squad or something…" He was making an effort to hide the fact that he'd been upset but Vyvyan could hear it in his sniveling tone of voice. He made a mental note to tease Rick about it later. Still the offer was nice...wait it was still Neil's birthday!-

"No, no way." Vyvyan rubbed his eyes, trying to erase any evidence that he'd been crying at all - though he knew there wasn't much point. They'd all watched what had happened. "It's still Neil's birthday. He probably has some dumb hippie show he wants to watch or something…" The hippie comment went unnoticed, Neil was too busy breaking into a warm smile - it looked a bit out of place on his face.

"I, like, don't mind. Not at all." Neil really didn't. A hint of Vyvyans signature grin returned as he nodded. 

"RIGHT!" He jumped onto the couch, settling down, seemingly forgotten about his earlier gripes about it being Neil's birthday. The rest joined him, although it took a little rearranging to get them all to fit (no one felt like leaving each other out this time around). That's how Vyvyan ended up next to Neil, head lying on the hippies shoulder. Mercifully none of the guys pointed that out, in fact they didn’t seem to actually care. Vyvyan had underestimated how much his...episode had affected his housemates. Even Mike, who currently had his sunglasses pushed so far into his face - in an attempt to sustain his cool guy look - that Vyvyan would be surprised if it didn’t leave terrible red marks.

“ _Thanks_ ” Vyv had whispered to Neil, halfway through Bastard Squad. Neil hardly believed his ears, in fact he would have asked the punk to repeat himself but he _was_ making a point of avoiding the hippies gaze. Neil decided against making it harder for the man and just nodded, smiling in response. Vyvyan grunted, a noise of acknowledgement, before turning his attention back to the tv. 

This certainly had been a day of firsts and Neil felt that was a good sign. After all, the hippies birthday _should_ produce good vibes (and positive change, all that “frightfully boring hippie nonsense” as Rick would say).


	7. Shut up please (PoetPye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is very unsure on how to feel about quiet Rick.

The fact that Rick had knocked should have been the first warning sign but Neil was much too focused on _trying_ to meditate to really worry about it. Rick hammered on the door again.

"NEIL!" Rick's voice sounded oddly strained but it was still his recognisably whiny tone. Neil cracked one eye open, staring at the door. He _had_ wanted some peace and quiet but...well Rick sounded as if he was going to break the door down. ' _Why isn’t he bothering someone else? This is totally killing my whole vibe-_ '

"Hm?" Neil opened his door, a disinterested grunt coming from him as he did so. His eyes landed on the shaking figure of the people's poet. Well that was new. Rick pushed past him, rushing into the room and settling himself down in the corner. Neil just stood there, completely unsure of what had just happened. "Are you alright?-" Neil started. 

"No! I came here because I thought you'd be quiet. Now leave me alone" Rick refused to look at him. Neil frowned.

"Well, that's hardly fair man, this is my room and I'm not exactly happy about-"

"Shut up!" Rick seemed to retreat further into the corner (if that was even possible). 

"Look if you're just here to, like...bring me down, I don't-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Rick exploded before uttering a strangely quiet " _please_ " Neil was taken aback, not by the shouting, no that was perfectly normal. It was the please that surprised him. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ heard Rick say that. And his tone sounded...pleading. Neil frowned again but decided against pushing him any further. He tried to go back to mediating but he couldn't focus. It was odd how distracting just the mere presence of Rick was. Neil quickly gave up on the whole idea and decided maybe today was the day he'd finish painting his astrological star chart. 

"What are you doing?" Rick murmured, finally looking up from his corner. Neil paused in his movements. 

"I'm just, like, painting my chart. Y'know since you interrupted me last time." Rick scoffed at that, that was the most "Rick" thing he'd done all night.

"Well yes, it's all just dumb hippie stuff anyway. Pwetty stupid if you ask me." That remark _seemed_ like it was meant to hurt but it carried none of the usual smugness. It just sounded...flat. 

"Well I didn't ask you Rick." Neil shot back, although without any malice. Rick unfurled out of his ball position and scooted _slightly_ closer. 

"Rwight...well...yes. Even if it's completely and utterly stupid-" Rick paused, almost nervously looking at Neil. That was the first time Neil had seen his face since he ran into his room. He looked a wreck. "C-Can I watch?" 

"Uh yeah...sure." Neil shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't ever really seen Rick this subdued before. It wasn't exactly an _unwelcome_ change but it was definitely strange. Rick moved slightly closer and just silently watched as Neil painted. They stayed like that all night, Neil sure as hell wasn't sleeping and Rick didn't seem all that interested in doing so either. Only when the sun started coming up did Neil start to nod off (much to his dismay. In fact he'd remarked to Rick about how dangerous it was for him to be doing so but Rick hadn't bothered to keep him up).

When Neil did jolt awake and stretch (sleeping on the floor was really, in his words: _heavy and uncool_ ) he discovered that Rick had run off. Not before leaving a note that - in classic Rick fashion - read: 

" _Suppose I should thank you for that. You're not so terrible for a useless hippie after all..._  
_\- Rick_  
_(P.S. tell anyone about this and I'll give you a ruddy great punch on the bottom)_ "


	8. I was being sarcastic (Reddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a limited understanding of what sarcasm _really_ means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a writing prompt from tumblr! Hope you like it :]
> 
> for scumbaganarchy

“Oh Eddie, I didn’t _mean_ to.” It was a brave lie on Richie’s part; especially considering the look Eddie was giving him.

“Bollocks.”

“It is not! You know I have a fragile immune system! It’s happened before.” Richie flung a hand up to his head to prove his point. 

“Yes. Every time, on my birthday.” Eddie gripped the edge of the table, sighing. 

“Oh...yes. Bad timing? As I said, it’s not my fau-”

“Bullshit!” Eddie exclaimed, surprising Richie. “I just...I can’t have _one_ bloody thing without you ruining it can I?” Richie looked much too offended at that but Eddie didn’t care; he was too busy rising out of his seat. 

“But not anymore. This is it Richie. I’ve warned you before but you have to keep bloody pushing things don’t you?” Eddie’s fists began to clench. 

“W-What are you saying?” Richie’s own fists began to rise, fearing a physical fight.

“Whatever we have, I hesitate to call it a friendship-” _That_ made Richie wince. “-It’s over. I’m leaving, heading straight out that door.” Eddie didn’t take any notice of Richie’s almost pitiful expression, instead heading straight for his coat. “I should have done this a long time ago…”

“Eddie! Wait!” Richie jumped out of his own seat, panic beginning to seep into his voice. “Let me at least explain before you make such extreme decisions.” Richie started to fiddle with his hair, eyes wide, still very much trying to figure out _how_ he was going to explain this. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Richie I highly doubt you’ll be able to say anything to convince me. You couldn’t convince a person dying of dehydration to drink water.”

“At least let me try?” Richie shrugged. Eddie sighed, wondering why he was even considering giving the git a chance. But he nodded. He still hadn’t moved away from the doorway, something that was making Richie nervous. “Please sit back down.” Richie tilted his head slightly, an almost pleading look crossing his face.

“Not until you give me at least one good reason to stay. Then I’ll sit.” Stubborn bastard. But Richie supposed it was fair.

"Alright...um-" Richie tried to piece together _why_ he didn't want Eddie to leave him - in a concise and ideally not embarrassing way. "Look, I don't really like your friends that much and-"

"Well it's not your bloody birthday, is it?" Eddie interjected, sounding more pissed off, if it was possible. "God, not everything is about how you feel!"

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that!" He couldn't get a sentence in with already being misinterpreted. How was he supposed to put "I only want you and I don't want others around''? It sounded selfish in itself, disregarding the rather...uncomfortable nature of the statement. Richie wasn't sure Eddie would appreciate any of it. But that was just the problem, Richie had more or less worked out his issues with Eddie (after much panic and inner upset) but he couldn't ever share that with Eddie. Could he?

"How else did you mean it then? They're my friends, I wouldn't have invited you if I knew you hated them so much. Doesn't mean you get to ruin my bloody birthday...again!" Richie only paid attention to one part of that sentence. Eddie _had_ been meaning to invite him? Well he'd stuffed that now, it was never going to happen again - a thought which made Richie want to audibly groan. 

"What I _meant_ was…was…erm-" Richie _still_ couldn't find the words. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I can't listen to any more of this dribble. You had your chance Richie. I'm off." Eddie began to turn away. Richie felt his heart drop slightly, this felt cruel. Why was Eddie being so cruel? 

Because he'd been an utter idiot and ruined his birthday, that was why.

"No Eddie, wait! You can't go!"

"Why not?"

In fit of desperation, Richie exclaimed a rather dramatic proclamation that even he wasn't sure he believed. Still, it must have come from somewhere inside him that did, as the spontaneous nature of it - and pure _panic_ that resided in it was near impossible to fake.

"Because...because I can't do this without you!" Richie covered his mouth the second the sentence exited it. Eddie turned slowly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...nothing important."

"Can't do this without me?" Eddie repeated, almost thoughtfully instead of mockingly. 

"I didn't say that!" Richie tried to dull the blush that had risen to his cheeks. It was obvious to anyone with two brain cells to rub together that he was lying. Richie hoped it was one of those days where Eddie didn't have that.

It was not.

"Did so."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Alright I did…" Richie admitted, giving up on protesting. "But-" He started, a smile beginning to creep into his face. A smile that told Eddie "I've just thought what I think is a fantastic way of getting out of this." Eddie knew the look well.

" **I was being sarcastic.** " Richie’s grin faltered only slightly upon seeing Eddie’s rather unimpressed expression.

“I don’t think you understand what sarcasm is.” Eddie smiled despite himself. Richie looked a little too hopeful at that, a genuine smile breaking out on his face. 

“You may be right...still...I tried?” He shrugged. Eddie did the same before sighing.

“Mm.” Eddie sat down, letting Richie breath a sigh of relief. “So...you want me to stay because _you_ can’t do this without me?” Richie did wish he hadn’t said that, he felt his cheeks redden at the reminder.

“Yes.”

“That’s...still a pretty bloody selfish reason, Rich.” The nickname made Richie’s heart soar in a way he was sure it shouldn’t have. He sat down quickly, almost trying to force his heart down with him.

“I know Eddie.” Richie finally said, after much deliberation. “I...I don’t know what else to say!” How else was he meant to say that he was terribly jealous at the idea of anyone else spending time with Eddie? Without…actually saying _that_.

“I don’t know, maybe an actual apology? And a proper genuine one. None of that ‘me me me’ stuff.” Richie swallowed, that was quite the task. Richie didn’t dabble in much else _but_ “me me me” stuff. “Christ, just be honest with me, Rich.” Eddie’s tone was much too soft; it made Richie feel like he was being hugged. God, Richie _wished_ Eddie would hug him.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Richie was much too preoccupied with his _own_ feelings about the nickname, he would have noticed that Eddie had begun to blush himself. Faint enough that he could have played it off as the result of drinking. Eddie drank enough that that was _always_ a viable excuse. But nonetheless, it was there.

“H-Honesty? Alright.” Richie exhaled, hating how his voice wavered. He didn’t have much reason to be so anxious, Eddie was leaving either way if it went wrong. Though, Richie supposed, one way might be much more painful than the other. “I...I know I’m being selfish Eddie, Christ do I know that. I’m not _that_ stupid.” Eddie felt like that was debatable. “I just...don’t really enjoy thinking about it much. But I am sorry! I…” Richie let out another shaky breath, he felt parts of him going numb - this was utterly too much self reflection. “I’m sorry I seem… _am_ so selfish. I do care. I-I just don’t know how to care unselfishly. This is all I have or know how to do.” Richie admitted to himself, he’d never quite thought about it like that but it made perfect terrible sense. Eddie only nodded, if he was surprised, he didn’t show it.

“I was hoping if you stayed...you could teach me how to care properly.” Richie looked away, cheeks reddening even further. “You already have anyway! Because I do! I do care about you...just...not properly obviously.” Eddie was silent for a few seconds.

“You’ve never told me any of this before…” He was clearly still processing it all.

“I basically just figured it out! Plus...I never thought you would have wanted to know. Between beating the shit out of each other and _trying_ to get some birds, there isn’t much time for talking. We don’t really do _this_ type of thing.” Richie wasn’t exactly wrong. Maybe they should have made more time for this type of thing. 

“Still, your only reason for wanting me to stay is _you_ want get better.” Richie felt his heart sink at that. That _wasn’t_ what he had been trying to say! Why was it impossible to get his point across? 

“That’s not the point Eddie!” Desperation crept back into Richie’s tone; he felt as if he was losing Eddie once again. “Bloody hell, I’m trying to say I care! And I want you, that’s all I want! And some part of you must want me back.” It didn’t really matter to Richie how much he was probably embarrassing himself or what _wanting_ Eddie really meant. 

“What makes you think that?” Eddie almost completely ignored Richie’s declaration, mostly to save himself the headache of trying to understand it. At least for _now._

“Surely you would have left by now if you really hated me so much.” Eddie looked away almost immediately, willing his face to _not_ betray him. He was in no such luck and Richie had to stop himself from grinning at seeing Eddie’s blush deepen.

“That’s different.” Eddie crossed his arms, still refusing to look at Richie.

“How?”

“Cause...it’s purely practical. Free place to stay.” Eddie was lying through his teeth by now, something he hoped Richie wouldn’t figure out. 

“Eddie, I refuse to believe you couldn’t find somewhere else to stay in all these twenty five years. You’re much more resourceful than I am...you could have gotten a job and your own apartment.” Compliments seemed to flow freely from Richie’s mouth when he was talking about Eddie. Eddie wasn’t sure how that made him feel.

“Bollocks. I could never keep a job. You know that.”

“True but...you would have found a way! If you say you really hate me so much, you wouldn’t have subjected yourself to this for so long. You may be lazy Eddie, but not stupid. My Eddie isn’t stupid.” Eddie almost jumped at that. Christ, “My Eddie.” Statements like that weren’t helping Eddie’s blush or him being able to remember what he’d been upset about in the first place. 

“I...I never said I hated you.” Was all he could say. Richie reached across the table and took Eddie’s hand in his, heart rate rising when Eddie didn’t pull away. 

“So…”

“So?” Eddie repeated. 

“So, will you stay?” Eddie finally looked at Richie. His hand in his, _that_ expression on his face; it was making Eddie’s head swim. He’d been angry, hadn’t he? How had Richie gotten the emotional upper hand? And had he done it on purpose? Looking into Richie’s eyes again provided the answer he needed. They were so hopeful, almost pleading. He looked a bit like a dog...in the nicest way possible. Eddie sighed.

“Oh god...alright! Alright! Just...promise me you stop acting like such a selfish git...okay?” Eddie couldn’t deny the warm feeling that spread throughout him as Richie’s face broke into the biggest grin he’d ever seen. 

“I promise!” Eddie only noticed that Richie had stopped holding his hand once the man was prancing about the apartment. He missed it. Huh...fancy that. 

“Good...now, come on. Let’s go to The Lamb and Flag, I fancy a drink.” Richie practically bounded over to the door, full of excited energy. “Oh and you’re paying Richie. And no limits, I want to drink as much as I possibly can.” Richie gulped, that was _a lot._ But he supposed it was fair. Richie nodded, beginning to follow Eddie out the door before stopping. 

“Oh wait, Eddie...um…”

“What now?”

“I...don’t actually have any money.” Richie admitted. Eddie didn’t seem worried; in fact he slung an arm around Richie, pulling him into a sideways embrace. 

“Oh well! We always work something out, don’t we matey?” Eddie grinned. Richie smiled warmly, if a little nervously.

“Yes...Yes I suppose we do.” 

Eddie was right, they always did figure things out. _Together._


End file.
